Who Needs Love
by obsessor-of-inuyasha
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha for the first time she loves him. When Kouga comes, will she change her mind?KougaKagomeBtw this got very confusing&weird between ch.2&3 because of time diff.s XD im sowwie. the M rating because I don't want kids going insane!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would have tons of money, I do not.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
one day while Inuyasha and company were searching for jewel shards....  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuysha whispered as he saw Kikyou's soul collectors.  
  
Inuyasha then saw Kikyou sitting on a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, I was looking for you."  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shppou, and Kirara were all there too, but Inuyasha was too concentrated on Kikyou to notice.  
  
Kagome started to cry a bit, but only one tear which she tried to hold back.  
  
Kouga was searching for Kagome when it had happened, and saw this inncodent from behind a tree.  
  
He could see Kagome was crying, and chose not to have any part in this.  
  
The next day, or so, Kouga was looking for Kagome once again, and found her.  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been?" Kouga wondered.  
  
Inuyasha jumped infront of Kagome and said, "Kouga, leave Kagome alone!"  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!!!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha, you should mined your OWN business."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha....I was meaning to tell you something..." Kouga murmmered, knowing ONLY Inuyasha would hear.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and stared at Kouga for a couple of seconds and said, "What business could you possibly have with me?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I must tell you something....it's about Kagome...." Kouga said outloud so Kagome could hear.  
  
Kagome then replied, "About m-me? Uhh," She turned quickly to see all the others staring, "Let's go somewhere private..."  
  
Once they got to there 'private place', Kagome asked, "Okay, Kouga, What were you going to say?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome wanders around you like a lost puppy!" Kouga said trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled, and as the others were watching, that was just about all they heard.  
  
"Oh, wait. Let me say the whole thing....Inuyasha, do you NOT know Kagome's feelings about you?!" Kouga said.  
  
"Feelings...? Waddre' you talkin' about?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"How Kagome feels about you, I can't take it anymore! It's killing her inside, how you'll take dirt and bones before Kagome!!" Kouga said, raising his voice.  
  
"What do you mean dirt and bones?!" Inuyasha said, freaking out.  
  
Kagome looked down and said in a quivering voice, "He means Kikyou..."  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome for 2 seconds in surprise and said, "Inuyasha, you're CLUELESS! Ugh, Inuyasha, Kagome--" Kouga tried to say, but Kagome shut him up with the back of her fist before he could finish.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome thought, I LOVE YOU! I HAVE EVER SINCE I MET YOU! THAT'S WHY I TOOK OUT THAT ARROW KIKYOU STUCK INTO YOU!!!  
  
Kagome then looked up and then, unconsiensly, she spilled out the words she had long feared of saying.  
  
"Inuyasha, I LOVE YOU! I HAVE EVER SINCE I MET YOU! THAT'S WHY I TOOK OUT THAT ARROW KIKYOU STUCK INTO YOU!!! THAT'S WHY!!!!! THAT'S WHY!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, and with that she ran off to the well.  
  
Inuyasha was too surprised and stayed still, stunned by what she said.  
  
Kouga chased after Kagome, worried that she might get hert (yeah sure, AS IF).  
  
Kagome then stopped running, calapsed to her knees, and said to herself outloud, thinking no one was around to hear, "What was I thinkning....even if I DO say that, nothing's going to change..." 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Why do you think that I own Inuyasha?!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time, on "Who needs love":  
  
Kagome then stopped running, calapsed to her knees, and said to herself outloud, thinking no one was around to hear, "What was I thinkning....even if I DO say that, nothing's going to change..."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome began to cry a bit and covered her face.  
  
Kagome..., Kouga thought, Oh, Kagome...I love you, even if you don't love me back, I'll still love you...  
  
Kagome began to get up and as she did, Kouga picked her up.  
  
"huh?" Kagome swallowed, she blinked hard before looking at her capter, hoping it was Inuyasha. "Kouga..." Kagome managed to whisper before she began to cry in his arms, hiding her head in his chest.  
  
"Kagome, I love you with all my heart..." Kouga whispered in her ear.  
  
"Kouga," Kagome began, "Take me away from here...I can't Inuyasha now, not like this..." Kagome wiped her tears and as they 'flew' above Inuyasha, he noticed and thought to himself, Maybe she'd be better off with him...  
  
later at Kouga's cave...  
  
Kouga and Kagome were sitting by a fire as the other wolves fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga began, "You deserve better than that mutt Inuyasha..." Kagome dropped her head as she heard him.  
  
"Kouga...I can't stand hearing that name...please...don't remind me of that two timing jerk!" Kagome wimpered as she let her head lay on his shoulder.  
  
Oh..., Kouga thought, poor Kagome...I know it would be wrong to ask her about us, but...  
  
"Kagome," Kouga began, "I was wondering, do you love me as much I do you?"  
  
Kagome paused for a couple of seconds, staring at the fire, then looked up at Kouga and replied, "Well...I don't really know how I feel...not after that...sorry, I can't answer that."  
  
Kagome began to drift off into sleep as she leaned on Kouga's shoulder. Kouga noticed she fell asleep, and layed her down, while placing fur on her to keep her warm.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The next morining, Inuyasha was leaning against a tree, thinking about Kagome.  
  
I wonder where she is now, he thought, I miss her...damn that wolf! I can't stand it...why is it Kagome doesn't think I love her too?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke up, wondering what had happened.  
  
Huh?, Kagome thought, Where's Inuyasha?! What...oh, right...I remember now...my 'confesion' of love...damn. Whenever I fall in love, I always leave with a torn heart...oh, wait...Kouga?! What the fuck?!  
  
Kouga appeared in Kagome's face saying, "Awake now are we? You slept well..."  
  
Kagome then stood up, leaning against the cave wall near where she slept.  
  
"Kouga, just tell me, where exactly were you sleeping last night?" Kagome asked. Kouga turned to her and answered, "Why? Oh, and you were a monster in bed last night!" Kouga joked, Kagome didn't laugh.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed. Kouga then put his hands in surrender, "It was a joke! Sorry to frighten you!"  
  
Kagome stared at Kouga, getting more pissed by teh second. Kouga then asked, "Let's go for a walk, and talk about...stuff."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement.  
  
On there 'walk', Kouga whispered in Kagome's ear, "Let's go to my secret place, where I go and think." Kagome thought about that for a moment.  
  
WHAT IS HE PLANING?!, Kagome thought, Hmmm.....I'm keeping a close eye on him...  
  
"Sure..." Kagome agreed. Kouga picked her up and brought her to his secret place.  
  
Kouga's 'secret' place was a cave with a waterfall infront of it, Kouga calls it 'privacy'.  
  
"Umm....," Kagome said as she looked around the cave, "It's very interesting...What now?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we just talk..." Kouga replied. He was also hoping to get some action, but he didn't want to ruin the 'mood'.  
  
They sat down and talked for a while, then Kagome cuddled up with him, getting in 'the mood' (I like saying that a lot...) Kouga then took his chace, turned her head and softly kissed Kagome, holding her close to him.  
  
Kagome looked wide-eyed into space, closed her eyes, and kissed him back. 


	3. Chapter three

Yo y'all. xD I know I haven't updated in a long, long while (I is sowwie. !!!), but… I kind of fell out of my obsession. -is vewy sowwie- and BECAUSE of this long period of chappie-less-ness (and cheesy ness ness), my writing style and the quality of it has changed. -has warned you- I've decided to go crazy with this and make something really funkie happen. -is very sorry for being evil-

Disclaimer: Yo, yo. I own no yoyo. Why would you think I own an Inuyasha(series)? -dundunDUN…!!-

Oh, and just by the by, this probably isn't /exactly/ what you people wanted. -isn't sowwie XP-

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

As Kagome's eyes were closed, she suddenly felt something go 'ping!' in her head. She

instantly drew back and whispered sharply, "whoa! That was weird!" Her eyes wandered into space as she developed a head ache.

Kouga looked at her blankly, asking innocently, "What do you mean? What did I do? It seemed fine!" She injured his ego. (Ouch!) (A/N: NO, not that way!)

Kagome looked back at him and answered, "I think we should be just friends." -she nods- "There just isn't that special spark!"

Kouga sighed and nodded, not being able to look at her. "What ever you want, Kagome."

ALL OF THE SUDDEN, the newly befriended heard music in the background… "What in hell's name is that--?!" Kouga asked as he sprung to his feet.

Kagome listened for a second and realized… -she thinks!- 'The Twilight Zone! OH MY GODS!' -she gasps!-

Panicked, Kagome springs up aside him, "Dear Gods! That's the theme—"

The lack of music cut Kagome off, as they both went into a daze.

One of Kouga's men came forth from behind the wall of water, and spoke to Kouga, "Kouga, we were attacked by this big ol' horsie, and our man-wolf friends are high! I WANNA MY MOMMIE!!!" And then there was one. (he hugged him, and continued his hysteria on Kouga's leg)

Kouga rolled his eyes and patted his back while rubbing his stomach (A/N: is that even possible??).

Kagome looked onward, to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that he had stolen… for her will is as strong as his, and her kingdom is as great! (A/N: YES, there WILL be miscellaneous references to other movies/books/mangas. This one is Labyrinth. (David Bowie's sexie!))

Kouga's little friend became very confused and ran off in cheezie hysteria. Kouga chased after him, with Kagome on his back (when did that happen???).

Sooner or later, they arrived at the tree with the arrow, and Kouga's little friend humped the tree. Kagome freed herself from Kouga's back and ventured on into the woods of…. the Labyrinth..!!!

Kagome's P.O.V.:

Whoa… I feel really…. Lyk…Oh my Gods… am I floating????

Kouga's P.O.V.:

My little friend is hysterical, but his amateur soft-porn humping of the tree is starting to make me sexually attracted to the tree. …

-humps tree- I hope nobody's watching. ….

Inuyasha's P.O.V.:

I smell a Kouga. IMMA FOLLOW IT!!! -arrives at tree- OH MY GODS, are they humping MY tree???? -runs away-

Shippou's P.O.V.:

Ramen is tastie…

-beep-

Kagome's P.O.V.:

My headache is getting worse! What's that noise?! Is somebody humping a tree?? Oh, my head! OW, hell! I fell on the ground! THE WORLD IS SPINNING BEFORE MY EYES!! I want my Doggie!!!! -!- Black! -!-

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Kagome awoke in her sleeping bag, with her companions and Inuyasha sleeping, as it was only day break.

She yawned and rolled over.

'Was it only a dream?

Oh, am I going crazy?!

I feel so lost!'

Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eye.

The last big thing she could remember before the out-of-body feelings was after Inuyasha saw Kikyou, and Inuyasha became totally enthralled with that death witch, while she felt herself begin to cry; then the day was soon over and they camped out and slept…

'I hope that's really all that happened,' Kagome thought. 'I don't know just what I'd do if I really had confessed all my heart and soul to him; it's a worthless cause, and would only make things even more complicated.'

She sighed sadly and got out of her sleeping bag. She grabbed her large bag of miscellaneous needs and wants and rummaged through it, taking out a book. She sat back down on the bag, covering her legs and lap, and began to read from the place she left off until the rest of the crew awoke.

'…and he kissed her with all the passion in this world and more. Isabella wrapped her arms around him as she deepened this kiss of great passion. He broke free and looked lovingly into her deep blue eyes, "I will never leave you for all the days to come. I will stay with you until the end of time, and continue to love you with all my heart from this world into the next. Have no worries, my darling…" She shed tears at his words, for they were so pure, and the meaning of them so grand, she was bursting with joy and love for her sweet…'

'…Inuyasha', Kagome finished in her thoughts; the wanting and needing of having his acceptance and love, while being denied it, was too great for her fragile heart. Tears freely flowed from her cheeks as she read on, knowing she could not be loved by her one and only; they were of happiness and love, also, rejoicing for the woman in the story, having her heart be content for once in a long while.

Silently, Inuyasha awoke and noticed Kagome's tears. For some silly reason, he felt remorse for her tears; as if he of all people could have caused them.

He stretched and yawned, seeing it as being appropriate to be officially awake.

Our young half demon quietly walked over to her as she wiped tears away, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome forced more tears forward and pretended to be hysterical about this 'sad' novel.

"OHMYGODSTHISBOOKISSOSADICANTSTANDITITSSOSADTHEPOORISABELLAJUSTGOTRUNOVERBYAHORSIEANDHERSWEETLOVERPROMISEDTOHERTHATHECOULDNEVERLOVEANOTHERANDTHENHELYKKILLEDHIMSELFBECAUSEHECOULDNTLIVEWITHOUTHEROHMYGODSOHMYGODSOHMYGODS!!!!!!!!!" she cried out, making sure that it was, for the most part, incoherent.

This useful tactic made her counterparts do exactly what she wanted them to do; it made Inuyasha 'apologize' and start panicking, telling her to stop crying, and made basically everyone else wake up; even though drowsy they were, they still asked her what was the matter and etc., etc., etc.,……

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

-after breakfast…-

'A normal day, a normal search, the normal, boring everything,' Kagome thought. 'I want some excitement—'

Kagome's train of thought was cut off by Kouga discovering her. —

"Kagome! Where have you been?" Kouga wondered.

Inuyasha leaped in front of Kagome, believing to be her 'rescuer', "Kouga, leave Kagome alone!"

'This sounds familiar!' Kagome thought in panic, 'is it that my dream could have been a sight of the future?!'

Kagome knew she had to act quickly to avoid the same thing happening over,—

Doing her best to act calm, and succeeding, she walked in between the two of them and turned to Kouga, "Hi." -peace sign- "I'd ask you how you were doing but my Doggie is behaving unreasonably. If you'll excuse me…"

Kouga was amazed at how calm and controlling she had become…it was really sexy. He nodded with a blank, surprised expression as Kagome turned around to face her Doggie.

"Now, Doggie of mine…" She began as Inuyasha started to revolt, and raised her index finger, "shh!" Kagome adopted the roll of the 'Dog Whisperer' from T.V., "now, sit."

Bam!

Inuyasha was summoned to the ground by his controlling master, cursing his curse.

Kagome talked in a 'baybee-waybee' kind of voice, just to tease him. "Now, Dowwugie of moine… It's nawt noice to be mean to peopow, ohkaie, baybee Dowwugie?? Dohn't thweaten peopow joost becowse yoo feew jehwuhss, ohkaie?? Ohkaie," She got on her knees to his level (on the ground), "Good Dowwugie." She chirped, very pleased with herself, and stood up.

Kagome turned to face Kouga as Inuyasha rose up behind her, mumbling profanities and curses upon the world.

"Yeah, HI…. This is kind of an inconvenient moment in time for you to be here, so if you don't mind, could we have give and take at another time?"

Kouga, still thinking about how much that mutt Inuyasha deserved that, responded in slight bewilderment and disappointment, "But, Kagome, I needed to talk to you about something very important…"

Kagome sighed and looked down, hands on hips, "You poor, poor thing. Anyway," She turned around and walked over to her giant bag, picked it up, turning to face them all.

"I have some errands to do at my home, so if you'll excuse me for the time being, I'll be on my way. Tata…!" She headed towards the well (these forests were familiar to her by this point in time) and waved her hand over her shoulder, making her dramatic departure.

Inuyasha blinked at her departing figure, "That was… out of character…"

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

YEAH I'm that mean. I'll do another one later, bitches. Love y'all! (I even considered making Kaggie call them bitches, and sending her love as she left them. LOL! XDXDXD okay, SOOOOOOOOoooooooooo…. peace sign have fun doing whatever and whatnot!

Ah, yes, and about the Baybee-Waybee talk… Here's a few translations for some of the 'hard of understanding baybee-waybee talk: moinemine, noicenice, peopowpeople, joostjust, jehwuhssjealous.

Ohkaie? Ohkaie.

-prays that there's no typos- I did my best! -cries-


	4. Chapter four

Hehboh! XD Sorry I haven't done anything to this in awhile (for those who are actually reading this, though I doubt there are many). I'm TRYING to convert all the symbols to fanniefiction dot net compatible nesses, but I read this over again (to catch up… again) and realized my limited range. Damn.

Do have fun, though! xD -is doing this for self and not for YOUUUU!- (well, maybe for the loyal yous. yeahhh….)

Disclaimer: Too bad, soo sad! I owneth notteth the Inuyasha nesseseth. Eth, eth, eth. Yoyo's are fun! (still don't have one, though.)

Oh! AND I'm working on a new fanniefiction about Labyrinth! Hoorays! XP xD

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

"Ouchers!" Kagome whined when a rock attacked her foot. "How mean!"

Beyond the trees lied the well, and, well, Kagome was anxious to get home and bathe. Not to mention catch up on all the days she had missed from school. Dammit!

Kagome lowered her chronically obese bag from her shoulder to the grass on the side of the well. Just as she was reaching into her bag for a stick of lip gloss, she heard a rustling in the trees behind her.

Eyes wide with terror, she turned around to see what or who it was.

She saw nothing but green and touches of brown bark, and so she suspiciously turned her head back to the bag, eyeing the green scene for as long as she could.

Finally finding the lip gloss, Kagome uncapped it and glossed up her dry lips. She recapped it and put it back when she heard the rustling again.

Zipping it up, she again slowly turned her head to the sound.

She caught the one guilty of creeping about, and instantaneously spun her entire body to face the now approaching offender.

She screamed with all her might the one word which might save her!, "S----"

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Back to at the others' current location--

"Well, that was… odd. Shall we?" Sango suggested, gesturing the path they were previously on.

"Hah! I see how it is," Kouga exclaimed with new found knowledge as he turned to Inuyasha, "You don't _really_ care for her, do you?! You're not even making sure she doesn't get ambushed!"

Inuyasha took this to offense and snarled violently, "I'm just giving her a head start!" He said fiercely through clenched teeth.

They shared a long glare as Inuyasha stomped off to act as Kagome's body guard.

"See ya, mutt!" Kouga yelled after him.

"Only in hell, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled back, with the same tone as his enemy.

"Hey, you two are behaving almost just like Kagome and Inuyasha," Shippou pointed out with innocence, "I didn't know you were gay."

Kouga looked at him with disgust and let out a sound to match, letting his features scream the same feeling, "That's just disgusting! Aghh! Like hell I do!"

Shippou just smiled innocently at him and poke sweetly. "It's okay, you can tell me."

Miroku hid behind Sango out of fear for Kouga imitating the monk's horrible ways…. on him. Noooo!

The misrepresented wolf demon pounced on the little fox, a cloud of dust surrounding them so we cannot see the horrible happenings.

"Eww!" Sango gasped and hid behind the one hiding behind her, Miroku. He then hid behind her, and her behind him, and so on until they were finally far away enough to hide behind a large tree.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

"SS---SHIT!" Kagome screamed.

The thing stopped in its tracks. "What?"

She looked extremely embarrassed and went on, "I meant…" She screamed with loud intensity, "SIT!!!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, still in half-shock that his lovely companion cursed out loud- really loud.

"Ouch! What was that for?! Why did you swear?! What the hell?!" He complained as he crawled out of his hole.

"Your bad habits are rubbing off of me, and you made me swear; but, hey! Don't sneak up on me!" Kagome explained as she walked over to his rising figure.

"Dammit; I just wanted to ask when you were coming back from your time..!" Inuyasha said as he brushed himself off.

Her features snapped to that of comprehension and told him, "I'll be back in a week. Is that alright?"

He looked at her like she was stupid. "'Alright'?! Of course it's not alright! We need you!"

She got her sassy on, "Oh, like hell you do. See you then!" Kagome turned around and walked swiftly to the well, picking up her bag.

"Hey--!" Inuyasha called after her, matching her pace to catch up. "I just wanted to say…"

She turned around with a blank expression, hiding her anticipation well, "Yes?" She asked hopefully, lowering her bag to the ground.

He caught her arms with gentle hands and gazed into her eyes. "Kagome, I do still have feelings for Kikyou, but…"

Her breath caught as she yearned for the words to come out of his mouth.

"…but, I still have feelings for you, too. It's complicated…"

She smiled and her eyes began to water up. She hugged him tightly, his arms then wrapping around her as if she were a porcelain doll.

"I like you, too." She sighed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"But...," Kagome continued as she pulled away, "I have to go now. You do have to share me, you know." She smiled a true smile, her fingertips still on his waist.

"Well, okay…" he agreed, his embarrassment overwhelming him as he fully pulled himself away from her contact.

"Tata, then!" She said as she picked up her pack, and waving with her fingers as she walked towards the well, still half turned to him.

He lifted his hand, palm facing her, but said nothing; just a sad smile.

Kagome jumped into the well, disappearing into another time.

Inuyasha's hand fell limply to his side as he gazed at the place where she once was.

"Damn."

He turned and walked toward to the others, hoping Kouga had left already. He composed himself as he approached the clearing where his companions stood.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

Kagome climbed out of the well, and walked outside the small shrine, closing the door securely behind her.

She made her way into the house, greeting her mother with a hug when she walked out to see who it was.

"Hi, mom!" she spoke cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm so happy you're home! How have you been?" her mother said with equal enthusiasm as she leaned back to smile at her daughter.

"I've been great! I just wanted to come home and hopefully catch up on my homework. I bet Grandpa has finally run out of illnesses for me to have; they must think I have absolutely no immune system!" She laughed with good humor as she let go of her mother.

Her mother laughed along, also letting go, "Well, not yet. Perhaps you could help him find some more."

Kagome sighed, saying in a hopeless tone, "Sure, when I get done with all the school work I'll be doing. Oh, I must be so far behind!"

"You can do it, sweetie, I know you can." Her mother said, smiling encouragingly.

"Well, if you say so." She laughed, then sighing, "I think I'll go take a bath now, okay?"

"Alright, then. Do you want anything to eat when you get out? It's almost lunch time."

"That's okay; I can whip something up myself." Kagome smiled. "Thanks, anyway, mom." She said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"No problem!" Her mother called after her, then walking into another room to continue doing what she was doing; but not until gazing at Kagome's back for a moment, a slightly confused expression on her face.

Kagome closed the door to her room

She took her large bag off her back, and set it on the floor, collapsing on her soft bed, enjoying and memorizing its cushiness.

'Goodness. This morning was so mentally exhausting. All I want to do now is soak in the bath tub and immerse myself into a good book.' She thought.

She sat up and looked around her, her eyes resting on her clock, which read 10:48 a.m.

Kagome decided to go ahead and take that bath, especially seeing as today was Saturday and whatnot.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Yeah, I'm that much of a bitch. I'm stopping here. XDXD review ish nesses!?!! Please?!??!?! I TRIED! xD Have fun, y'all! –kisses and hugs-


	5. Chapter five

Oh yes, oh my! It has been almost a year. (the depression!) Of course, I know there is not many of y'all who shall read this, I was inspired by a quite recent review/comment thingy to try and write some more. P this thing is almost 4 fudgicaksin' years old! Oh my!

My writing style may or may not have changed a bit, and by writing this 5th chapter, I may or may not lose some readers who detest such changes. Bon apetit! (sp??) :P

Oh, and: I own nothing! I scarcely own the shirt on my back! (paid for by parents)

Another disclaimer: if you have NOT noticed, this DOES in fact originate way back when (2004). I have NOT kept up with this series, so any events that would significantly change the moral of this story ARE NOT APPLICABLE. I swear, I never meant for there to be any most-possibly incestual scenes!! (spelling much?!)

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Back in the Feudal era…

By the time Inuyasha had arrived back to his group, Kouga had already fled to fulfill his wolf-y duties. Shippou was left mostly unharmed in the brief battle, and the two 'lovers in denial' had come out from behind the large tree to see how Shippou was.

But no one had taken into consideration the whereabouts of little Kirara…..

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Kirara had, by chance, glanced towards the horizon; in the way of her (I believe that is its gender…!) lovely view stood another of her seemingly-rare species (or something quite close). Curious, she took a few steps closer; she could tell, by scent, that her fellow creature happened to be male. They wandered closer together and shared a few suggestive looks; they snuck behind a bush, together, unattended and undetected.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Inuyasha, upon arriving, was somewhat curious about what had happened (like he didn't know); he had just opened his mouth to speak when he heard some rustling in the bushes- an ear perking up to reveal to us, the audience, that something was heard. He ignored this, not smelling any unfamiliar demons.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Modern times…..

Kagome had by now taken her nice, warm bath and was currently on the phone with one of her friends. (A/N: Bear with me, I don't remember names. Let's just call her… Jammed-One. XP)

She had called her friend to inquire about acquiring her notes from their foreign language class, and the general chapters that had been covered. (A/N: I do recall her being in such a class… maybe?!)

"Oh, I know, Jammed-One… It's been too long! So, will you help me out?" …we, the audience, now hear from Kagome's side of the conversation…

She paused momentarily as Jammed-One laid out her response; then, smiling and nodding, she cheerfully chirped, "Alright! … Yes, 4 p.m. will be perfect. Okay! Thank you so much, Jammed-One! 'Till then!"

She hung up the phone and looked around the room with a pleased expression.

"Well, then… I'd better get out of this bath-robe and into my day clothing!" (A/N: This is assuming she, all the way in Japan, owns a fluffy pink bath-robe. I haven't much of a clue about Japanese culture. Pity me. :( ) She left the room and glided into her own room, pink and girly as always. (A/N: I really hope it's pink and girly… BEAR WITH ME, PEOPLE!!)

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

A Brief Break……

Later in this story, we, the audience, shall take the liberty to assume that she has a terribly strong interest in David Bowie's Ziggy Stardust, which she shares with Jammed-One. I don't know… I love assuming. ….and I LOVE fanniefictions. XP

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Kagome, dressed in her day clothes, glances at the clock—'3:59p.m.', it reads.

Just as she processes this, her door bell rings; naturally, she answers it.

"Yayyyyyy!!! Kagggyyyyy!!!" squeaked the silly Jammed-One as she entered her friend's house, "Are you ready for our 'coffee-date'??"

'Kaggy', embarrassed a tad as she received a hug from her overly-enthusiastic friend, smiled and patted her friend's back. "Yes, yes! Just let me grab my purse!" They separated, and Kagome picked up her purse from the table nearby.

"Alrighty, then! Onward!" She giggled as they left, elbows linked.

After a few hours, Kagome got her notes and updates, and had arrived at home. "Wanna stay for awhile?" She suggested to Jammed-One.

Her friend nodded in agreement with an enthusiastic smile, and was then led to Kagome's room, while the two chatted during their short walk.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

This led to That, and eventually Inuyasha and the gang (mostly our darling Inuyasha) found a few several reasons to force Kagome back (lack of ramen, lack of this, lack of that, lack of companionship, and most importantly, lack of a jewel shard detector), even though it was agreed that the futuristic woman stay in her time for a week. (They knew she would understand!)

With all thoughts collected and everything just about taken care of, Inuyasha took the liberty of heading towards the well, intentions well-known to all.

It was then that Sango had started to worry terribly about her little Kirara. She asked around for answers, with nothing but dead-ends.

But then—

"Kirara!" Sango exclaimed when she saw her adopted 'child' emerge from the bushes, disheveled and seemingly exhausted. She ran towards her in ecstasy, then stopping as she noticed the male version of Kirara following closely behind.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Kouga, who was, in the meantime, fulfilling his wolf-y duties, was in the Wolf's Den, sitting cross-legged on straw, thinking with such intensity that one would not expect of any wolf…

'Why did Kagome act in such a way?', 'Why is Inuyasha such a closed-minded mutt?', 'Why does it seem that the little fox's theory is possible?' 'Am I gay???' 'What does it mean to be gay????'…such thoughts were thought to have bombarded the obstacles of his mind.

"Kouga! Kouga! Can you hear me, Kouga??" He vaguely heard through the fog of his thoughts; snapping out of it all, he glanced up to notice one of his wolf-y subjects attempting to capture his attention. …it was then that he saw the fresh meat in front of him.

He comforted his silly little wolf-y subject, who had thought his wolf-y leader had gone wolf-y deaf, and confirmed that he was in fact going to (wolf-y) finish that.

Happy: The meat was yummy.

Sad: This was just the start of a depression-induced binge….for bloooooood!!!!! (A/N: I'm sorry, folks. It's late, and I'm getting silly. XDXDXD LMAO)

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Inuyasha emerged from the magical well of magic and headed towards the Higurashi Household. He began to imagine a world of everything gone right….

-Fantasy sequence-

Kagome skips up happily to him, "Oh! Inuyasha, I'm so happy to see you!" She giddily forces a hug on him.

He accepts the hug, and casually mentions "I know I'm a little early, but--" Kagome cuts him off, placing her index finger over his lips.

"Oh, stop, not another word! It's alright. I don't mind, honestly. I'd be glad to go back right now." She says with a childishly joyous smile.

-End Fantasy sequence-

Inuyasha, whom of which was just about to place a sweet kiss upon her sweet lips, was suddenly jerked out of his fantasy when he heard a faint scream of delight coming from Kagome's room. Alarmed, he rushed to see what had happened.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

!!! Bah! There it is. It's not great, sure, but it's there, and now I feel satisfied. :P XP XD LOL!

Alrighty roos, my darlings--address any complaints in a review of some sort (or private message). (No flames. …or else!)

Or else I'll write about an Inuyasha character harming you until the brink of death---- then you'd just be held in suspense until you'd bleed to death. (buwahahahaha!)


End file.
